Absolute One
by MiyAsuka
Summary: A collection of fanfictions about Bakura and Ryou.
1. Without Notice

**Absolute One**

_a Bakura and Ryou collection of fanfictions_

* * *

Without Notice

The doors closed. The eye of Horus still shone brightly for a while, its light reflecting on the seven golden millennium items. Everyone's hearts were filled with lots of emotions. Some cheeks were wet with tears. Parting words had been said. The story was over.

And yet, before anyone could even say a thing, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the whole room started shaking.

"It's collapsing!" someone shouted. "Get out! Quick!"

They all started dashing toward the stairs. No… not all of them. Ryou was hurrying in the opposite direction. Honda stopped.

"Bakura!" he screamed, worried, but the other boy ignored the call. Without thinking about the risks, Honda ran after Ryou.

The white haired teen wanted desperately to reach the millennium stone, where the items were resting. But before he could get close enough, the floor around it began to crack. Ryou had to stop and was forced to watch in horror as his Ring fell into emptiness. His mouth opened to let out a scream that could not be heard. Just as he was making to jump into the abyss, Honda caught his wrist.

"No! Let go! I have to go! Bakura! Bakura!" Ryou cried out.

Honda didn't try to figure out why Ryou kept yelling his own name. He grabbed the boy, threw him over his shoulder and ran to the stairs. Ryou was struggling and screaming, trying to get free. His hands curled into fists and he hit Honda's back countless times. His friend was too focused on getting out of that place alive he didn't even notice. The others were out of sight and the stairs seemed to never end.

Were they going to die in there?

A sudden rush of adrenaline rushed through Honda's body. Running faster, he could make out a light at the end of the stairs. They were going to make it. They had to. Through the rumbles, Honda heard Jounouchi shouting.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

The entrance was getting closer. After a few meters, Honda threw himself forward and crashed against the burning sand. Like a rag doll, Ryou fell down beside him. The entrance collapsed, blowing a gust of dust and small rocks on the two teens.

Honda sat up, spitting out sand. He had just escaped death. After a short moment of disorientation, he turned his head to Ryou. The white haired teen hadn't moved an inch. Honda put his hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. Still no response from Ryou.

Anzu hesitantly walked toward the pair. "Bakura-kun?"

Hearing his name, Ryou raised his head. His face and hair were covered with dust and his tears traced clear lines on his cheeks. As he looked at the ruins, a faint cry of distress escaped his throat. As if mentally unable to stand, Ryou crawled to the place where the entrance had just been standing. He grabbed two handfuls of sand. The others stared, bewildered, as Ryou frantically attempted to clear away the rubbles.

"What is he doing?" Young Mokuba asked. His brother snorted and turned on his heels, walking away from the pathetic scene.

Once more, Honda put his hand on Ryou's shoulder. "It's over now."

"No…" The teen shook his head forcefully. "Bakura… I must…"

His own name. About another.

Anzu gasped and looked away. She understood too well how Ryou felt. She had seen the one she loved leave moments ago. But it was probably worse for Ryou. The spirit of Ring had left without notice, leaving his host to weep.

Yuugi bit his lip and knelt next to Ryou. "Bakura-kun… I'm sorry…" He felt horrible. He had been so focused about sending Atem away he hadn't thought the Items could disappear, the spirit of the Ring with it.

Ryou kept removing the rubbles one by one. It wasn't long before his long pale hands were covered with cuts and grazes. The sand on his wounds made him wince but Ryou refused to stop, not even noticing how useless his task was.

It was Honda who seized the teen's hand with authority. "It's over, Ryou. He's dead." Ryou burst into sobs.

Honda held the teen against him, rubbing his back gently.

Malik bit his lip. He had known the other Bakura personally. The spirit of the Ring had made it clear his host was one of his most treasured possessions. Had he even considered what would actually happen to his host once he was gone?

Ryou's sobs lessened to finally stop. The teen carefully pushed himself from Honda. He stood up and looked at the sky. It was bright and blue. Way too blue. With dust still covering most of his being, the teen had the look of a sad ghost, out of place standing in broad daylight. Yet, Ryou looked serene.

"… He will come back…" A faint, barely audible whisper.

Ryou smiled. One last tear rolled down his cheek.

"He will come back. He always does."

* * *

_Notes: This fic is a translation of a French fic of mine (though I added some stuff in that one). This is what I think should have happened at the end of the series. Hope you enjoyed that first oneshot. If you have some time, review please? That'd make me very happy._


	2. Implacable Logic

**Absolute One**

_a Bakura and Ryou collection of fanfictions_

_

* * *

_Implacable Logic_  
_

Schoolbooks were spread out on the desk. Ryou was chewing on the cap of his pen, working on a math problem. For some odd reason, he couldn't concentrate. Well… it wasn't all that odd when you had a relic holding a three thousand years old evil spirit hanging from your neck.

"Bakura," Ryou groaned.

"What is it?" The spirit of the Ring replied, his voice too nice to be honest.

"I'm working."

"So?"

The teen sighed. He read the wording of his problem once more. His brain seemed unable to assimilate the numbers. This irritating sensation of being watched wouldn't leave him.

"That's enough now," Ryou said, turning around, ending up face to face with a half-transparent Bakura.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" the spirit asked, feigning innocence.

"Just stop that."

"That I stop what?"

Ryou looked down. "Staring at me like that."

"Why? I like watching you."

Ryou's usually pale face turned a slightly pink color. "The way you stare… it's so embarrassing. I almost feel… like I'm naked…"

Bakura didn't even try to hold back a chuckle. "Of course. You're often naked when I'm watching you." Ryou's math book went through the spirit who burst in laughter. "You don't have to react like that, Yadonushi-sama. If you really didn't want me to see you stark naked, you wouldn't be wearing the Ring right under your clothes."

Ryou hadn't noticed he had lost the control of his hand until it started unbuttoning his shirt. "Stop," he protested, horrified. "What are you doing?" His left hand tried to stop the right one, only to fall under Bakura's control as well. When both hands were done unbuttoning and getting rid of the shirt, leaving their owner bare-chested – aside from the cord holding the Ring and the relic itself, they easily undid the fly of Ryou's jeans. The teen screw his eyes shut. "No," he whimpered as his body arched against his will to allow the spirit to slip his pants and underwear off of his legs.

"Stop making such a fuss. I see you naked all the time."

The teen held back a sob. Bakura gave him the control of his body back, leaving Ryou completely nude on his chair.

"Now, you can't complain about the way I look at you makes you're naked since you already are."

Ryou nodded weakly as he picked up his math book. He got back to work, inwardly swearing to himself he would never wear the Ring again while doing his homework.

* * *

_Notes: Yet another translation from a French fic of mine. This one's a bit scary, don't you think? I feel sorry for Ryou._


	3. Torture

_Torture_

I sit on the floor, hugging my legs, forehead resting against my knees. This place is supposed to be the deepest part of me. The core of my being. The sanctuary of my heart. My soul room. It is desperately empty and my sobs echo against the walls and the ceiling, thin surfaces of crackled plaster. I locked myself here of my own free will. I shut myself from the world with the mad wish that this room would collapse, crushing me under its weight. But it holds on, no matter how much of strength I put in my fists when they collide with the walls.

I locked myself, yet I'm trapped. Of course, I could attempt to escape, but there's nowhere to run to. No matter the distance I would cover, in the end, I would be led back by a gentle, yet possessive hand. I would be placed on fancies brought to the room during my absence. Like a trophy. A masterpiece in the middle of a cheap art gallery. I hate those objects. They don't belong to me and feel foreign. But what I hate most is the reason they were brought here in the first place. I never asked for these things. I don't want to be kept in a golden cage. I don't want to feel precious.

I want to be left alone. I want to stop having to hide inside my heart because even this place isn't mine alone anymore. I feel dirty. Like I've been raped and soiled to the core.

And yet…

I raise my head as I hear a sound. My eyes are fixed on the lock maintaining the faded white door shut. The lock seems out of place, as it is made of gold and silver. It keeps getting more elaborate and complex with time, trying to hold the intruder at bay. The mechanism twitches, as does my heart. I watch, fascinated, hoping than this time, it would hold. Yet, it is forced open after a pitiful fight. But if this place really is a reflection of me…

Maybe I'm allowing you in. _Yet, I don't want you here._

My forehead hits my knees again as the door opens slowly, without a sound. You step inside like you own the place; I refuse to believe you do. Your footsteps are awfully silent, yet I can feel every one of them. You walk just past me and stop. You allow me a short respite before kneeling behind me. I shiver as your skin feels scalding hot against mine. I want to scream, I want to yell. My mouth remains shut. I'm afraid it might tell you lies, I'm scared I might believe them. Your hands seize my wrists and softly guide my arms down against my sides. I then feel your fingers on my chin as you lift my head up. _Push your nails in. _Your lips kiss my neck. _Bite me._

"I'm sorry. I made you cry again," you whisper gently as you hold me against your chest. I could escape easily if I wanted to.

If I _wanted_ to.

"You shouldn't cry." Your tongue licks my tears away. Rather than soothing me, it makes me shed more tears that you gulp down as if they were the sweetest of nectars. "I want to make you happy." I sob pathetically as I lie defenselessly in your embrace. I can't fight back because there wasn't any violence involved to begin with. You run your hand through my hair and lick my earlobe.

"I love you."

_Lies! Say you hate me! Say I'm pathetic! Say I don't deserve to live!_

Your arm is slipping under my knees. You lift me off the floor. I hide my closed eyes against your shoulder; I don't want to see your face. You carry me to a bed – another fancy you brought here – laying me on the silk covers. You gaze down at me lovingly like I'm the most beautiful person you've ever laid your eyes on. My cheeks feel warm, my stomach heaves. Your mouth claims my lips and I feel your body weighing on mine.

_Rape me._

You kiss me lazily, moving your lips against mine, taking your time before prying them open gently. My hands grip your shirt, but I can't find the strength to push you away. I whine. You pull back. "I'm sorry," you whisper, stroking my cheek. "I don't want to force you." I tilt my head up and hate myself for doing this.

_Hurt me, break me, treat me like dirt. Do something to make me hate you._

Because I can't help loving you when you're like this.


	4. Cold

Written for the ygodrabble community on LiveJournal.

* * *

"Aren't you cold?"

Ryou forced a smile and held back a sneeze. Hiroto rolled his eyes.

"Get back inside."

"I'm okay. Really." Ryou tried to sound convincing despite the fact his teeth were chattering.

Hiroto knew how stubborn his friend could be. No amount of talking would make Ryou move from his position. Still, he was worried. Why would anyone be sitting on a bench in a park on a snowy day?

"Take my gloves, at least."

Ryou shook his head, melted snow dripping along his cheek. "It's okay, I'd rather be cold." _**He**__ doesn't come out when it's cold._


	5. When I sleep

**Warning: Incest (or not)**

* * *

"You know this is incest, right?"

Amane just shrugged. "I don't think it is."

"I admire your auto-persuasion." He smirked.

"You are some parasite and still, you worry about stuff like incest? Next, you're going to say you love me…" The girl crossed her arms behind her head. The covers slipped down, leaving her body bare.

"As if."

"Let's do it again."

"As much as I would love to, your brother is going to think his nap lasted a bit too long."

"I guess." She grabbed the cord holding the Ring and pulled its owner into a deep kiss. "Tomorrow."


End file.
